Electronic touch memory button terminals are used for a variety of purposes, and generally comprise a metallic housing module, which includes circuit components therein. The assembly forms a touch memory button with the electronic components contained in the housing, wherein the housing can then be mounted in a desired location for use. The touch memory button terminals can be used in a variety of ways, such as for applications including inventory control, machinery maintenance records, retail tagging, guard tour systems or the like.
The touch memory buttons are typically mounted to a wall or other surface using a mounting device. The touch memory buttons are configured such that a conductive terminal is formed on a top surface of the touch memory button assembly. In this and other possible applications, the electronic data module provides terminal connections, which can be contacted by the user to communicate with the electronic component package therein. As an example, a host system could read/write access such touch button modules by contacting a terminal provided thereby with a suitable reader. In many cases, a hand-held wand will provide the contact with the electronic touch memory button module, by contacting the electronic terminal by pressing a contact on the wand against the terminal. The manual contacting of the electronic terminal connects the reader with the electronic component package to communicate information therebetween. As merely an example of suitable touch memory buttons with which the present invention could be used, Dallas Semiconductors produces electronic data modules of this type, and corresponding reading devices such as that described. Examples of such devices are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,217 and 4,982,371. Other touch button or electronic data module configurations are also contemplated to be used in the present invention.
A specific application of the present invention is in association with the invention described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/419,475 entitled “Guard Tour System” which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The invention described is directed toward a system for use by security guards or the like, to monitor rounds of a property or the like by guards. The system comprises a variety of electronic hardware components and software. The electronic hardware includes one or more touch button readers; one or more downloaders for use with the touch button readers, and a plurality of electronic data modules or touch memory buttons located throughout a facility. Each electronic data module may comprise a housing according to the present invention, and may include electronic circuit components that may be preprogrammed with information specific to its particular location. The system may use electronic wands, which are touched to the electronic terminal associated with the data module, that are mounted in association with the housing on a wall or corridor along a guard's surveillance route or as desired for another application. Each electronic data module may contain preprogrammed information specific to its particular location in addition to a variety of other desired information. As a guard progresses through the route, the guard uses an electronic wand to read or transmit information from or to each touch memory button.
The guard tour system as described is generally directed toward security applications, but can also be used in a plurality of applications in which regular checks of various conditions are made and verified. For example, the system can be used to insure regular checks of fire extinguishers throughout a facility. In this example each fire extinguisher would include a touch memory button fastened to its exterior. The touch memory button is encapsulated by an impact resistant housing, and would include information identifying the particular fire extinguisher in almost an identical manner to the system using touch memory buttons along a guard control path. Any application utilizing touch buttons could utilize the present invention, such as systems including but not limited to, equipment checks, maintenance checks, hotels, restaurants, supermarket and/or restroom cleaning checks, patient checks in hospitals, or any other application.
The memory buttons may be used in a variety of other applications and settings, such as a prison, correctional facility, or other type of facilities or environments. Because the button may be used in various setting where it may be exposed to tampering or damage, it would be desirable to have a button housing to eliminate or minimize tampering or damage to the devices. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide for mounting of an electronic data module or touch memory button, such that damage from application of external forces that may be imparted on the device are eliminated or minimized. Further, it is desired that a housing for an electronic data module be capable of withstanding an unauthorized attempt to remove the module from its mounted position. Finally, it would be desirable to provide an electronic data module or touch memory button housing, which is temperature resistant, and able to withstand extreme temperatures from an incendiary device. It would also be desirable to provide an electronic data module housing which protects the electrical components from transient electrical signals or the like.